Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to specialty mounts or holders for electronic devices that have video-recording capabilities. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus for holding a portable electronic device, such as a cellular phone, smart phone, camera, or other digital media device, that may be strapped or otherwise secured to a mounting apparatus for action video recording from moving objects, surfaces, or body parts.
Related Art
There are many electronic device holsters, mounts, and mounting solution designs in the prior art. Still there is an absence of a mounting apparatus with suction cup capabilities and strap system that is operable with nearly all video-capable cellular smartphone designs. To the applicant's knowledge, there has not yet been disclosed a universal smartphone mount with suction cups and strap system, that can hold video-capable cellular smartphone in the desired orientation for recording action video during activities, or events.
With the development of information communication technology, cellular phones have become essential tools modern life. More recently, the cellular phone is provided with various functions, such as a camera, in addition to a function of simply calling or answering the telephone. The integrated camera has a variety of functions including video recording. Thus, the cellular phone is recognized as advanced video-recording equipment, going beyond the functionality of a traditional camera used solely for picture taking purposes.
At present, most of users taking action related video do so with specialty camera equipment such as GoPro, Garmin, Sony Action Cam, and Contour to name a few. In addition, these action cameras all rely on a variety of mounting options typically including: head mount, chest mount, bike mount, helmet mount, surfboard mount, car mount, gun mount, etc. As such, the specialty devices are allowed to be used during almost any activity due to these mounting systems that have been developed for each style of camera system. These specialty action cameras are equipped with a variety of video recording features that are not yet currently available on most smartphone devices. However, with the continual advance of smartphones, there is a segment of the market that desires to utilize their smartphone as their action camera recording device rather than spend considerable amounts of money on these specialty cameras. The capabilities of smartphones has advanced in recent years and will continue into the future thereby allowing more enhanced smartphone devices to compete with these action camera devices. As such, there is a segment of the market that desires to use their smartphone for capturing events, activities, and actions rather than using the alternative action cameras. With this concept in mind, there is now a need for a universal mounting system that is operable with nearly any modern day smartphone and is also operable with pre-existing mounting systems. Such a mount would be connectable to many existing mounting system designs that have become common with the action camera devices, thereby only requiring the one side of the two part mounting system to be provided, rather than the entire line of mounting options.
The modern day smartphone has become the preferred hand held video recording device for a high percentage of individuals during everyday use. There are a variety of mounting products or phone case mounts that allow a phone to be attached to a person's body allowing for video recording while attending events or doing activities. Many of these pre-existing designs are specific to one phone model and limited for use with a specialty mount design not commonly used. The existence of prior art designs associated with mounting a recording device during use, or attaching a device to a moving object, vertical surface, or horizontal surface during use is apparent, as several such designs may be found in the patent database. However, the Applicant is not aware of any pre-existing patents that are similar to the invention, in design, structure, or in that they contain a universal mounting plate with integrated suction cups and elastic strapping system combined to allow a person securely mount a wide array of smartphone models to the specialty mounting device that will securely hold the device during video action related video shooting. Additionally, the multi-purpose design incorporates an additional use for hands free pictures and video with integrated suction cups which can attach to smooth surfaces, while allowing the device to be strapped into place within the mounting device via retention strap. The device therefore serves two purposes; universal smartphone mount for action video recording capabilities and hands free pictures and video from a smooth surface, thereby providing dual functionality.
Primary problems with much of the prior art includes: mounts adapted only for specific, specialty-camera designs, being usable with only one type of device, and/or being complex or expensive. Applicant's preferred multi-purpose suction cup and strap mount apparatus solves these issues in that is it small, lightweight, highly effective holding strength, can be used with a high percentage of modern day smartphone devices, and is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
With the vast array of smartphone sizes and varying locations of operational buttons, such a universal mounting plate requires specific and unique design features to accommodate such a broad array of smartphone devices. The preferred embodiment solves the stated issues in that employs multiple suction cups that can attach to a screen and a flexible strapping system that can fit a high percentage of smartphones or other electronic devices with video functions, and that will secure the device with or without a case fastened to the device. Further, the preferred mounting platform can be attached to a variety of pre-existing mounting mechanisms that have become commonplace. With the advancement of cell phone technology, there is a need for a universal, convenient, and inexpensive mount that is operable with most present day smartphones and other similar electronic devices, allowing for action video recording, also serving the function of hands free pictures and video due to the multi-purpose design. This invention addresses that need due to the unique design features.